Birthday Present yang kacau nan balau
by Mashiro Runa
Summary: Rin dan Len hari ini berulang tahun. Kira-kira penghuni Vocaloid Mansion yang lain memberi mereka hadiah mereka apa ya? Typo,abal,gaje,ga elit, oneshoot! EDITED! mind to read and review?


**Runa: kembali lagi dengan saya!**

**Rin: lanjutin dulu yang Twincest, Separation, and Meeting again!**

**Len: Princess and Pauper juga!**

**Lucy&Natsu: Fairy Tail juga!**

**RinLen: LU BERDUA SALAH FANDOM! HUSH HUSH!**

**Disclaimer**

_**Birthday Fict for Rin Len Kagamine**_

_**fict belongs to Mashiro Runa**_

_**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton**_

_**Warning: Gaje, abal, typo, ga nyambung, dll**_

_**Vocaloid Mansion,Sapporo, Jepang, 07.40 waktu Jepang.**_

"Rin! Len! Bangun!" teriak Miku , diva Vocaloid sekaligus ketua mansion dari Vocaloid Mansion. "WOI! DUO ROADROLLER-MANIA! DALAM 3 DETIK KALIAN BELUM BANGUN, JATAH JUS PISANG DAN JERUK KALIAN DITIDADAKAN!" Kalau membangunkan diva yang lain, dan diva itu tidak bangun-bangun juga sampai sang ketua ini mengamuk, jus ataupun makanan kesukaan mereka bisa tidak diberikan selama sebulan. Salah satunya Kaito, yang digosipkan merupakan kekasih dari Miku, pernah es krim kesukaannya di'sita' oleh Miku karena tidak mau bangun sampai 1 jam lebih.

"IYAA! KAMI SUDAH BANGUNN!" teriak Rin Kagamine, diva vocaloid yang digosipkan _twincest, _alias suka kepada saudara kembarnya, sambil turun tangga dan 'menarik' saudara kembar tercintanya, Len Kagamine, itu turun tangga dengan tidak elitnya. Padahal Len sendiri masih tidur dengan lelapnya.

"Len, jatah jus pisangmu ditiadakan selama sebulan, dari hari ini sampai 31 hari kedepan." Kata Miku dengan wajah datarnya, "sekarang ayo kita makan!"

Len yang masih tidur dengan lelapnya dibaringkan di sofa, sementara vocaloid-vocaloid yang lain makan pagi. "Ah... Nanti ada yang mau ke mall bareng aku dan Len tidak?" tanya Rin sambil memakan roti selai jeruknya.

"Gomen Rin-chan~ Aku dan Kai-kun mau ke taman hari ini~" kata Miku sambil memeluk Kaito yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku mau ke pasar bersama Luka-hime buat cari jatah makanan penghuni mansion ini." Kata Gakupo dengan santainya. Luka? Dia langsung mengeluarkan _dark aura_ beserta tuna miliknya untuk 'membunuh' Gakupo.

"M-maaf! A-aku dan M-Merli dan S-SeeU dan M-Mayu harus menjemput Maika dari Spanyol! Jadi aku tidak bisa..." Kata Aoki dengan sedikit gugup pada awal bicaranya.

Dan masih banyak alasan-alasan dari vocaloid lainnya yang sedikit tidak masuk akal. Dan akhirnya, hanya Rin dan Len yang pergi ke mall.

_**Vocaloid Mansion, Sapporo, Jepang, 09.30 waktu setempat**_

"Baiklah! Kami berangkat! Jaa nee!" teriak Rin sambil bergandengan tangan dengan Len. Mereka berdua hendak pergi ke mall sambil berjalan-jalan.

"Hati-hati di jalan! Jangan mau bicara dengan orang tak dikenal! Jangan mau diajak jalan dengan orang tak dikenal, jangan mau diber-" "Kami bukan anak kecil lagi, Lola-nee!" sebelum Lola menyelesaikan kata-katanya, duo kembar ini udah teriak sambil berlari ke arah stasiun yang tidak jauh dari mansion tersebut.

"Saa, mari kita laksanakan OPERASI ULANG TAHUN DUO KAGAMINE!" kata Maika yang sebenarnya sudah pulang dari kemarin malam, tapi bohong kalau pesawatnya delay.

"Aoki! Kau bersama Maika, SeeU, Luka, Merli, dan Mayu membuat kue bertingkat! Dengan bahan utama pisang dan jeruk di dalamnya. Sisanya terserah!" perintah Miku.

"Baiklah!" Aoki, Maika, SeeU, Luka, dan Merli langsung ke dapur.

"Gakupo! Kau bersama Piko, Lui, Meiko, Miki, dan Ring menjadi bagian dekorasi! Bikin dekorasi yang pastinya tema ulang tahun!" perintah Miku. Gakupo dan kelompoknya langsung ke ruang tengah untuk membuat dekorasi-dekorasi.

"Gumi! Kau bersama Oliver, Teto, Momo, Dell, Haku, IA, Yuuma, dan Neru membuat hidangan!"

"Ano... kan dapur dipakai. Kita masak dimana?" tanya IA

"Masak di dapur yang di lantai 2. Disana jarang dipakai, jadi pakai ajah mumpung gas belum bocor kan?" kata Miku dengan santainya.

"Lalu aku dan Kaito jadi pengurus keadaan disini, sementara Lola dan Leon menjadi pengurus keadaan Rin dan Len!"

Dan mereka pun langsung melaksanakan tugas mereka masing-masing.

_**Rin dan Len side**_

"Len, aku mau boneka jeruk!" pinta Rin dengan manjanya.

"Tapi kau sudah banyak barang, Rin... Aku bahkan belum membeli satupun..."

Mari kita liat keadaannya. Rin dengan santai dan riangnya berlari kesana kemari dan meminta Len membelikan barang ini itu. Len? Ah, dia dengan sedihnya harus membawa barang belanjaan Rin, sampai-sampai hampir tidak bisa melihat ke depan.

"Len! Aku mau boneka teddy bear itu! Ah, lalu baju _one-piece _ polkadot kuning itu! Ah, parade serba buah! Bisa saja ada jeruk disana! " kata Rin sambil berlari-lari kesana kemari tanpa memedulikan Len. Ah, kasihan kau, Len Kagamine. Tampaknya hari ini kau diperbudak oleh saudari kembarmu sendiri.

_**Aoki, Maika, SeeU, Luka, Mayu dan Merli side**_

"Maika! Kita kekurangan tepung, telur, dan _buttercream _serta margarin! Tolong belikan ya! Nanti uangnya kita gantikan!" kata Aoki yang memegang kendali atas 'divisi' pembuatan kue ini.

"Luka! Jangan masukan ikan tuna dan gurita ke dalam kue!" seru Aoki yang melihat Luka diam-diam akan memasukan tuna, gurita, serta cumi-cumi kedalam adonan kue tingkat teratas.

"SeeU, tolong cek bahannya apa saja yang kira-kira kurang."

"Ano... Aoki-chan... Ovennya..." kata Merli yang sedang membuat _macaroon_ nuansa kuning dan orange. Aoki menoleh ke belakang yang kebetulan ovennya, dan langsung panik.

"SESEORANG! AMBILKAN KALENG PEMADAM KEBAKARAN!" teriak Aoki yang panik bagaikan permata satu miliar yen hilang.

Keadaan di 'divisi' pembuatan kue: sedikit kacau.

_**Gakupo, Piko, Lui, Meiko, Miki, dan Ring side**_

"Gakupo, kenapa dekorasinya ungu semua? Bukannya seharusnya nuansa kuning dan orange?" tanya Miki.

"Soalnya ungu kan warna kesukaanku~" kata Gakupo yang masih membuat figurine terong dari plastisin ungu.

"INI KAN ULANG TAHUN RIN DAN LEN! KENAPA WARNA KESUKAANMU?! BUKAN RIN DAN LEN?!" teriak Piko dengan megaphone Love is War dari gudang peralatan.

"Terus liat tuh! Banyak sampah yang berserakan!" teriak Lui sambil menunjuk lantai dan sofa yang penuh sampah.

"Kan itu juga bisa jadi sampah kalian..." Kata Gakupo membela diri.

"TAPI ITU BEWARNA UNGUUU! SAMPAH KITA BERWARNA KUNING DAN ORANGE!" teriak Ring. Ternyata Ring bisa menjadi galak juga kalau lagi stress.

"Dan wahai engkau Gakurella... KUPERINTAH KAU UNTUK MEMBERESKAN SEMUA SAMPAH UNGU TAK BERGUNA BESERTA DEKORASI UNGUMU SEBELUM KUBAKAR KOLEKSI MESUM PUNYAMU!" kata Meiko sambil menunjuk Gakupo dengan angkuhnya. Yang lain kecuali Gakupo mengangguk-angguk setuju. Ah... Kasihan Gakupo.

Keadaan pendekorasi: tak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

_**Gumi, Oliver, Teto, Momo, Dell, Haku, IA, Yuuma, dan Neru side**_

"Baiklah! Kita buat soup jamur liar dengan roti prancis untuk hidangan pembuka!" kata Teto

"Lalu hidangan utamanya steak ikan tuna dan nasi dengan saus kari." Kata Oliver

"Hidangan penutupnya apa?" tanya Neru.

"Es krim perpaduan jeruk dan pisang!" kata Yuuma dan IA bersamaan, dan berakhir pipi mereka saling merona malu.

"Baiklah. Ayo mulai masak! Tapi kita perlu banyak bahan..." kata Haku.

"Siapa yang akan membelinya?" tanya Oliver

"Aku, Momo, dan Haku yang membeli." Kata Dell. Yang disebut hanya dapat menghitung jumlah uang mereka.

"Baiklah! Ayo mulai bekerja!" Kata Gumi dengan senang.

Keadaan penyiap hidangan : baik sekali!

_**Miku dan Kaito side**_

"Hmnn... Kaito-kun~" Miku mendesah di kamar Kaito.

"Aku bahkan belum memasukkannya kedalam dirimu, Mi-ku-chan." Bisik Kaito di telinga Miku sambil meniup-niupkan udara ke telinga kekasihnya.

"Ah~ Ge-geli... Kai-kunnn~!"

Oke, adegan mereka tidak boleh ditiru. Nanti pikiran kalian jadi tidak baik.

Keadaan kontroler mansion : TIDAK PATUT DITIRU!

_**Leon and Lola side**_

"Leon, Miku bisa dihubungi tidak? HP kaito mati."

"Hp Miku juga. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Stalk ajah _main character _ hari ini."

"Tapi Leon..."

"Ya?"

"Kita dianggap orang aneh karena seperti ini."

Mereka berdua sedang dibelakang pot sambil diminta foto ataupun tanda tangan dari penggemar mereka.

Keadaan Lola dan Leon: mengenaskan

_**Vocaloid Mansion, Sapporo, Japan, 19.20 waktu setempat**_

"Tadaima!" teriak Len yang lumayan tersiksa atas hari ini

"Eh? Kok gelap sekali? Pada belum pulang ya..." kata Rin

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU! " Lampu yang semula mati dinyalakan beserta tiupan trompet. Rin dan Len hanya mampu _speechless_ melihat ruangan tersebut. Rin hanya dapat menangis terharu atas perbuatan teman-temannya itu.

"Makan malamnya adalah... MASAKAN ALA CHEF GUMI DAN KAWAN-KAWAN!" teriak Gumi sambil mempersilahkan mereka duduk, kecuali kelompok penyiap makanan.

"Arigatou minna-san! Kita juga punya suvenir buat kalian!" kata Rin dan Len dengan ceria.

_**Setelah makan malam...**_

"Ayo tiup lilinnya, tiup lilinnya, tiup lilinnya sekarang juga! sekarang juga, sekarang juga!" semuanya bernyanyi riang sambil melihat duo kembar kuning ini meniup lilinnya.

"ayo potong dan makan kuenya!" kata Luka sambil menyiapkan piring kecil, sendok kecil, dan pisau. kedua kembar ini memotong kue bertingkat itu, lalu saling menyuapi satu sama lain. setelah menelan kue itu, komentar pertama yang keluar dari kedua kembar ini adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YUKS! KENAPA ADA RASA TUNA DAN GURITANYA?!"

"Aku mau coba!" teriak Miki. Ia pun mencobanya dan respon dari Miki pun sama. Aoki, SeeU, Maika, Mayu, dan Merli pun langsung melemparkan _deathglare _kepada Luka.

"LUKA!" teriak para anggota pembuat kue minus Luka sambil mengejar penyebab utama kenapa kue tersebut ada rasa tuna dan gurita.

"Eh? Miku dan Kaito kemana?" tanya Len.

"Kurasa di kamar Kaito deh..." jawab Gakupo

"aku akan check" kata Len.

Len langsung menuju ke kamar Kaito, dan mendapati pasangan KaiMik itu sedang...

"Hen...hentik...an..."

pasangan itu masih melakukan 'kegiatan' mereka dari tadi. Pikiran Len langsung tercemar dan pikirannya mau melakukan 'kegiatan' yang sama terhadap Rin.

Pesta dilanjutkan dengan permainan ToD, kartu keraguan, petak umpet, lomba makan jeruk sebanyak-banyaknya, dan lainnya.

Well, hari ini mereka pesta sampai tengah malam. Semua penghuni (kecuali KaiMik) pada tepar di tempat, pikirannya ngelantur, ada yang disiksa, bahkan mabuk-mabukkan. Saking mabuknya, Rin nyaris diperkosa Len karena... You know lah, Len sensitif terhadapt alkohol.

**The end dengan tidak elitnya**

**Crypton family: *speechless***

**Runa: haha! Bagaimana ceritaku ini?!**

**Miku: aku... aku... *blushing***

**Runa: kenapa?**

**Kaito: kau kejam**

**Gakupo: Gakurella~ nama baruku~**

**semua: *sweatdrop***

**Runa: aku kasih kuis deh! Siapa yang bisa tebak apa yang dilakukan Kaito dan Miku, boleh request ff! tapi kasih jawabannya dulu!**

**semua: Review!**

**Runa: btw, otanjoubi omedetou! Kagamine Twins!**

**Sekian! Review**


End file.
